


They Exchanged a Fond Look

by dee-light (DraloreShimare)



Series: Sherlock Fanfiction Illustrations [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraloreShimare/pseuds/dee-light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An illustration for Lotherington's "Back Where You Started From."</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Exchanged a Fond Look

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotherington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotherington/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Back Where You Started From](https://archiveofourown.org/works/350728) by [lotherington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotherington/pseuds/lotherington). 



> Thank you to Lotherington for writing these, and then letting me art to my heart's content. :)

Sherlock wrinkled his nose. ‘He’s like fungi, getting everywhere you don’t want him to be.’

‘Well, that’s certainly the case in our kitchen,’ John teased, smiling. They exchanged a fond look. 

[](http://imgur.com/MRpE0TJ)


End file.
